The present invention relates to a vehicle door check device of the type comprising:
a longitudinal tie provided on its outer surface with at least one retention seat,
a holder with a passage in which the tie can slide,
a plurality of retention bodies supported by the holder and engaging in the said one or more retention seats so as to define at least one stable retention position, and
elastic means acting between the said retention bodies and the said holder so as to push the retention bodies against the tie.
Retention devices of the type indicated above are known from documents EP-A-0525268, FR-A-1414880, U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,409, DE3515883 and FR1143995.
In the above known solutions, the tie consists of a rectangular-section bar with two major faces on which the retention bodies act as they are pushed elastically against the tie.
One of the problems with the known solutions is that the tie can compensate to only a very limited extent for errors of planarity between the hinge plane of the door and the post. Experience shows that these errors of planarity can be large.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a door check device of the type specified above that is simple and reliable and can compensate for even large errors of planarity between the door and the post.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved with a door check device having the characteristics that form the subject of the main claim.